Un adieu pour survivre
by feylie
Summary: Tristesse et déception d'un côté, haine et rancoeur de l'autre. Quand ces sentiments finissent par alourdir la balance de l'amour, il est temps de faire un choix.


Hello !

Bienvenue à vous sur ma nouvelle song-fic !

Pour cette fois-ci, je vous mène vers un nouveau chemin que celui que je prends habituellement. Et à qui le devons-nous ? Et bien, ma chère Hazel voilà la fic que je t'avais promise !

Pas la parodie made in Feyliefolie avec un Draco hyper prétentieux et un Rogue en tutu rose, lol, non l'autre... Tu devines ? Donc, attends-toi à pleurer (c'est le but, non ? lol). J'attends ton avis et j'attends surtout la tienne de song-fic inverse !

Chanson : Dans ma chair

Interprète : Kyo

Disclaimer : le ballet de persos appartient à JKR et les notes et les mots de la chanson sont à Kyo !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

**Un adieu pour survivre**

-----------------

Encore un petit effort.

Je tends mon bras vers le vif d'or qui me nargue à quelque centimètre de la main.

Il faut que je saisisse ce maudit vif d'or pour elle, pour notre histoire, pour que tout se termine par une réussite. Mais mon ennemi de toujours ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Il me porte un violent coup dans l'épaule, ce qui me fait chanceler sur le côté. Heureusement, je réussis à garder le maintien sur mon balai. Mais cette manoeuvre de rééquilibrage me porte préjudice. Devant moi, l'attrapeur paré des couleurs rouge et or file à tout allure vers notre objectif commun : cette petite balle ailée.

Pas cette fois-ci, Potter ! Pas question que tu m'ôtes cette ultime chance de gagner.

Poussée par une promesse que je me suis faite avant de monter sur mon balai, je rattrape Potter. Nous nous tenons côte à côte, nous poussant de l'épaule, cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Nos mains se tendent devant nous, cherchent à saisir le vif qui nous file entre les doigts.

Mais je l'aurai. Je l'aurai pour _elle_ même si je sais que cette victoire ne comptera plus à ses yeux... Car bientôt, elle sera en paix.

_Si je m'inspire de vous, des nuits_

_Aubes de mes dérives lucides_

Mes doigts se rapprochent, effleurent puis brusquement se referment autour du vif d'or. Je demeure quelques minutes incapable de réaliser ce que je viens d'accomplir. Les cris des Serpentard ont beau tonner autour de moi, je ne les entends pas. Je ne perçois rien sauf une voix si faible par rapport aux autres mais que j'entends aussi distinctement que si elle s'était trouvée sur une plaine silencieuse.

_Draco, je t'aime_, murmure-t-elle.

Elle provient d'un coin solitaire. Un endroit du château dont les fenêtres donne sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Je lâche le vif puis, sous les yeux éberlués des spectateurs, je m'éloigne du terrain sur mon balai.

Ma muse est assise sur la rambarde de pierre d'un balcon. Un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et un ruban vert et argent attaché à son poignet. En me voyant arriver sur mon balai, elle referme son livre.

Elle saute à terre et j'en fais de même pour la rejoindre. Je pose mon balai sur la rambarde et le pousse dans le vide. Et dans le silence, je le regarde atterrir sur le sol avec fracas. Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! Passons à la suite pour en finir avec cette vie...

_Du jour où les rues transpirent_

Je m'accoude sur la rambarde et fixe l'horizon.

_Du vide autour des villes_

- Mais pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle étonnée.

- Cette fois-ci, j'ai réellement perdu contre Potter. Je n'ai plus envie de m'opposer à lui.

- Mais tu viens de gagner !

Je me tourne vers elle et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Pas d'explication pour le moment. C'est elle que je veux pour l'instant. Je veux entendre de sa bouche que je suis le seul homme digne de l'aimer, le seul qui ait une emprise sur ses sens. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle est la seule femme capable de diriger mes émotions, la seule reine…

_Du moindre de mes désirs_

Elle avance ses mains vers mes mèches qui retombent sur mes yeux et les écarte doucement.

- Tu es étrange en ce moment. C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, Draco.

Je devine que ses larmes vont encore couler. J'en ai assez de les voir glisser. C'est insupportable pour moi qui l'aime plus que tout. Moi qui suis impuissant face à sa peine.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Soyons plutôt désolé pour eux...

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas...

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Si elle savait que tout cela ne compte plus.

_Si je transporte vos rêves, vos peines_

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas enduré tout ça. Mais au final, ce sont eux qui sont le plus à plaindre.

Hermione acquiesce de la tête avant que je ne rapproche brusquement son corps contre le mien et ne pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

Nous quittons notre paradis d'un instant pour retourner sur terre. Le retour parmi les hommes est inévitable et toujours aussi douloureux.

_Vos haines et la mienne_

Les regards accusateurs ainsi que les jugement acerbes broient nos chairs mais seul Prométhée devine chaque jour notre calvaire et notre peine.

_La même qui règne à l'orée du ciel_

L'image de tous les amants maudits reviennent nous hanter à chaque fois que nous avançons vers la foule lumineuse. Cette foule qui a eu la lâcheté de ne pas aimer l'interdit.

Hermione est allée au-delà des préjugés tout comme je l'ai fait. Et lorsque nous voyons que les autres ne peuvent aller contre leur rancoeurs, nous ne pouvons que les plaindre. La paresse de ceux qui se laissent voguer sur les mers déjà visitées a fini par nous répugner. Mais plus que l'ignorance, c'est la cruauté dont font preuve nos amis qui nous blessent le plus.

Ses amis l'ont bannie, les miens l'insultent.

Weasley refuse de parler cordialement à une fille qui a perdu sa fierté en se mêlant à un homme qui n'éprouvait que mépris pour elle. Il nourrit toujours cette idée selon laquelle moi, la fouine bondissante, ne chercherait rien d'autre que son propre plaisir. Quant à Potter, il dirige ses critiques contre moi mais n'en pense sûrement pas moins que Weasley.

J'ai longtemps perdu le compte des remarques perfides des deux camps. Mais si je peux faire abstraction de ces derniers, elle, elle ne peut en revanche pas les ignorer.

Hermione s'isole durant ses heures libres dans la bibliothèque. C'est le seul endroit capable de l'emporter loin de toutes ces tensions qui l'épuisent. Autrefois, elle y demeurait pour lire. Elle y découvrait les sorts et les histoires des sorciers. Elle se passionnait pour le Savoir, mais aujourd'hui... Elle y pleure en silence.

_Mon fleuve, ma sphère, nos chaînes_

Mais eux n'entendent ni les cris sourds ni les larmes opaques d'Eurydice, ces larmes de glace que le royaume d'Hadès ne pourra jamais dégeler. Seules la colère animent ces regards qui nous jugent. Ils se sentent trahis dans leurs chairs mais Hermione et moi sommes trahis dans nos coeurs.

Je sens la main d'Hermione serrer la mienne. Les murmures sont toujours aussi pénibles pour elle. Au lieu de glisser sur elle comme le ferait un voile, ils s'attardent surs ses frêles épaules.

Je fais en sorte d'accélérer nos pas pour éviter une confrontation qu'elle ne supporterait pas, mais pas de chance.

- Les Serpentard remportent miraculeusement la victoire et toi, Malfoy, tu te donnes le droit de parader avec une des nôtres, raille une voix derrière eux.

Je me retourne pour voir l'équipe des Gryffondor mené par leur fier et fringuant capitaine Harry Potter.

Hermione s'agrippe à mon bras. Elle m'implore silencieusement de renoncer à répliquer. Mais comment ? Il est pathétique de voir à quel point les lions ont fini par pousser un des leurs hors de leur meute et j'ai du mal à accepter que cette personne soit Hermione.

- Si je paradais en cet instant, Potter, crois-moi ce serait avec une banderole clamant ma victoire sur toi et tous tes fans à mon bras.

- Mes fans ne sont pas des fous pour te suivre.

Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncent dans ma tunique. Je serre les dents pour elle.

- Et je suppose que cette phrase ne s'adresse pas à tes seuls fans, Potter.

- Elle s'adresse à toux ceux qui possèdent encore un peu de raison en eux.

- La raison... cette lumière qui vous guide mais peut vous perdre lorsque vous ne savez pas l'utiliser correctement.

- Merci de cette leçon, Miss Je-sais-tout, ironise Weasley. On se demande comment tu peux encore te plonger dans tes bouquins en sortant avec un obsédé comme Malfoy.

- Ron...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer mon nom ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec une fille qui disait haïr ce mangemort de Malfoy et qui le lendemain arrive en cours en ayant couché avec lui ! ... Tu me dégoûtes !

A travers la douleur que je ressens dans le bras, je devine toute sa peine après cette phrase de son ancien ami.

Le coeur saigne mais rien ne se voit.

Les larmes coulent mais seule la personne aimée en perçoit la pureté amère.

Les mots cognent sous forme de pourquoi mais seule la haine répond.

Le coeur serré, je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas fondre sur Weasley.

Hermione lâche finalement mon bras et s'éloigne.

Le silence peut être une arme cruelle comme elle peut être un apaisement. Par le passé, elle aurait crié pour défendre ses idées, mais à force d'hurler jours après jours aux oreilles des sourds, elle a fini par baisser les bras et laisser parler les critiques.

Une chose de plus que je ne supporte pas. Elle a tant changé pour rester avec moi, elle a tant sacrifié pour ne pas me quitter, mais à force... cet amour est devenu une prison pour elle. Une prison où elle se fane peu à peu et où elle se meurt sans que je puisse mourir avec elle.

- Comment peux-tu considérer Hermione de cette manière alors que tu te disais son ami ?

Le regard de Ron est froid comme tous ceux des autres autour de moi.

- J'aurais voulu la voir morte plutôt qu'avec toi, Malfoy, dit-il froidement. Tu ne la méritais pas. Tu es destiné aux ténèbres pas elle !

Ténèbres.

Qui en est entouré ?

Lumières.

Qui en est dépourvu ?

Lumière où es-tu ? As-tu quitté la vie de ceux qui croyaient savoir mais qui ne savent rien de la raison qui a poussé cette femme à m'aimer moi qui avait tans d'amour pour me découvrir ? As-tu quitté leur vie pour les punir ?

Lumière de cette foule sans coeur.

Perdue.

Lumière de cet ange.

Egarée à jamais.

Non, elle la retrouverait mais à quel prix...

J'éclate d'un rire amer.

Je passe près de Potter. Ce dernier me saisit brusquement le bras. Je m'arrête et attends qu'il se décide à parler.

- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ferais en sorte que toute cette histoire se termine pour le bien d'Hermione.

- Et tu crois être le seul à y avoir songé, Potter ?

Je me libère de la poigne de Potter et m'éloigne à grand pas.

"Est-ce que je verrai enfin un ciel sans grisaille, un soleil qui chaufferait sans me refroidir ? me demande-t-elle sans cesse. Est-ce que je trouverai ces gens qui me comprendront sans me juger ? Est-ce que je trouverais un jour ce paradis où mes larmes trouveront enfin les repos ?"

Personne ne voit à quel point elle souffre. Aucun d'eux ne voient vers quel chemin ils la poussent.

Et moi qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris depuis le départ ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a échappé pour que cette histoire ne fonctionne pas ? Je me pose la question et la réponse m'éclate au visage : j'ai reçu son amour comme une délivrance. Je me suis cramponné à elle et elle m'a tiré du ravin tel un ange. Et comme un démon égoïste, je l'ai aimée sans rien lui offrir. Il y a bien eu un échange mais elle a donné bien plus de sa personne depuis notre coup de foudre qui n'en était pas un.

Notre coup de foudre...

_Rougeoyant dans ma chair_

Il était ensorcelant et magique m'a tu dis. Moi, je l'ai trouvé assez chaotique. Un coup de foudre qui a anéanti, fait volé en éclat les barrières que je croyais indestructibles. Comment as-tu pu croire que le présent serait joyeux si tu savais déjà que le futur serait difficile pour nous ?

Car même si tu as été heureuse au départ de recevoir le coeur je te tendais, tu as vite déchantée.

Quelle honte pour moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce que tu étais en droit d'attendre de moi. J'ai cru en cet amour mais c'est ce même amour qui te tue à petit feu. Chaque être supporte les aléas de son existence, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends que notre rencontre a été l'élément de trop qui a fait déborder le vase.

Et je le regrette... Je ne peux faire que cela. Et là, je m'aperçois à quel point je suis faible, impuissant même avec ton amour.

J'aurais voulu endosser le rôle d'Apollon pour que chaque matin le soleil vienne te caresser la peau et te réchauffer même en plein orage. J'aurais voulu être Chronos pour arrêter le temps et te permettre de vivre indéfiniment ces moments de bonheur. J'aurais voulu être le créateur de ce monde pour t'en créer un nouveau beaucoup plus beau, bien plus tolérant.

Mais je ne suis que moi, Draco Malfoy. Un simple adolescent qui se cherche encore, un jeune adulte qui n'est pas encore assez fort pour se mesurer au monde. Pourtant, c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. C'est ainsi que tu me préfères, sans le char d'Apollon, sans le sablier de Chronos et sans le pouvoir d'un dieu. Tu m'aimes tel que je suis et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. Et pour tout ce que tu me donnes, je me dois de te montrer à quel point je t'aime à quel point je tiens à toi... à en mourir.

Ce soir, je n'aurai qu'un seul aveu à te faire et il nous condamnera pour te sauver.

_C'est par amour pour elle_

Je passe cette journée en essayant de garder une parfaite maîtrise de moi-même. C'est difficile.

_Les corps se frôlent_

J'ai l'impression que dès que mon regard se pose sur toi, Hermione, ma vue se brouille d'un voile de larmes. Mais, je dois les réfréner. Je suis un homme et qui plus est un Malfoy, voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas pleurer même si je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir verser une seule larme pour toi.

Finalement, la nuit tombe. Cette belle nuit que j'ai tant attendue et tant craint durant ces dernières heures.

Le repas dans la Grande salle a encore été un moment douloureux pour toi, coincée entre les regards désapprobateurs de tes anciens amis et ceux persifleurs des miens.

_La rage enrôle au coeur de l'atome_

J'admire ton courage, Hermione. Si tes amis n'étaient pas aussi aveuglés par leurs rancunes, ils verraient à quel point tu fais honneur à ta maison. Tu es une digne Gryffondor, n'en doute jamais.

Tu te lèves enfin pour quitter ce lieu où la tension n'a jamais été aussi forte que depuis le début de notre relation. Je te suis du regard. Je ne suis pas le seul.

Je croise les yeux de Potter. La colère brille dans ses prunelles.

_Nos vieux fantômes, I want to go home_

Je hausse les épaules puis je me lève pour quitter à mon tour cette salle dont l'atmosphère m'incommode soudainement depuis le départ de ma moitié. Derrière moi, j'entends les pas d'une autre personne dont je devine sans mal l'identité.

Je continue à marcher jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions un de ces couloirs peu visités par les élèves. Les lumières autour de nous éclairent faiblement les lieux. Nos ombres se reflètent sur le sol.

Je m'adosse contre le mur tandis que Potter en fait de même en face de moi. Aucun contact physique et violent pour le moment, les mots vont être nos armes.

- Pourrais-tu faire court, ce soir, Potter ? J'ai une âme à consoler.

- Toi consoler quelqu'un ? raille-t-il. On aura vraiment tout entendu ces derniers mois.

- Entendu, oui, mais pas vu.

- Si, j'ai bien vu ton manège ! J'ai vu de quelle manière tes mensonges ont réussi à tromper Hermione ! Et je vois à quel point cette relation sans queue ni tête la rend malade !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que les critiques de Weasley ont fini par la toucher ? Tu sais à quel point il se montre cassant envers elle mais c'est moi que tu accuses !

- Ron est amoureux d'Hermione depuis des années et toi... Toi qui la traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe et autres, tu lui enlèves celle qu'il aimait ! Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? Il est blessé !

- Et ça lui donne donc le droit d'insulter son ancien amour ? Vous avez une curieuse façon d'aimer, les Gryffondor.

- Je ne vais pas me pencher sur la façon de penser de Ron. Si je suis là, c'est pour te demander d'arrêter définitivement ton manège.

- Tu ne penses pas que je sois réellement amoureux d'elle.

- J'ai des raisons de douter, Malfoy. Mais il est possible que tu ressentes quelque chose pour Hermione, mais... Tu sais que cette histoire ne vous mènera à rien. Ton père, Ron, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard sont des obstacles que vous ne réussirez pas à abattre facilement et sans doute jamais. Est-ce que tu vas continuer à regarder Hermione souffrir sans rien faire ? Elle est en train de dépérir ! C'est à peine si elle touche à sa nourriture, elle ne dort pas assez et… Où est son sourire ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais savoir à quel point son sourire est...

- Je le sais, Potter ! Je sais tout ça ! Tu crois être le seul à avoir remarqué tous ces changements ? J'ai passé des années à vous observer pour mieux vous connaître ! Je connais les grimaces de Weasley, je connais ta façon de cacher ta cicatrice derrière tes mèches, et je connais la douceur du sourire d'Hermione... la pureté de son rire, la façon de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux... je sais tout d'elle ! Et aujourd'hui, je vois ce qu'elle a perdu en étant avec moi. Et tu penses que ça ne me fait rien ? Détrompe toi !

- Alors, il est temps de tirer un trait sur votre histoire pour le bien d'Hermione.

Je ris.

- Je vais te surprendre mais j'ai pensé à cette éventualité bien avant toi. Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que tu le penses.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette nuit marquera la fin de notre duo. Un si mauvais duo qui partira en fumée... à l'aube. Va prévenir tes amis Gryffondor. Le serpent va enfin lâcher son emprise sur la lionne. Tu as gagné Potter même si ce sera une victoire amère par la suite... Nous survivrons peut-être.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Malfoy. Sois plus clair !

- Tu comprendras au petit matin. Mais lis ça avant, dis-je en lui tendant une lettre pliée que je sors de ma poche.

Je m'éloigne sans un autre mot.

Mes pas me mènent d'abord vers ma salle commune. Elle se remplit peu à peu de Serpentard. Je passe dans un mot à travers la salle pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Blaise est assis sur son lit à feuilleter son livre de potion. Goyle et Crabble semblent bien cachottier dans leur coin mais je n'y prends pas garde.

Je me dirige vers mon lit et je m'agenouille pour sortir ma malle. J'en sors un petit flacon dérobé à mon cher professeur de Potion et le dissimule aussitôt dans ma poche, avant de ranger mon bazar et de me relever.

- Tu ne restes pas travailler avec nous ? demande Blaise.

- Non.

- Tu vas encore voir l'autre...

- Goyle, ne pense même pas à terminer la fin de ta phrase sauf si tu tiens à mourir prématurément. Et si vous voulez tant savoir, demain ce sera terminé. Prends ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Draco ? s'enquit Blaise en regardant d'un air hésitant et inquiet la lettre.

- Peu importe. Seul le résultat comptera, non ?

Et sur ce, je quitte notre dortoir.

Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis déterminé et personne ne m'empêchera de nous sauver.

_L'espoir nous ronge, faites place au virus autonome_

Je rejoins le hall, là où je découvre mon rayon de soleil en cette nuit sombre. Elle est encore dans son uniforme. Elle n'est visiblement pas remontée dans son dortoir sûrement pour ne pas croiser ses amis.

- Tu as été long.

- J'ai été retenu.

- Par Ron ? Harry ? Je suis désolée.

_Si je pardonne, je m'offre encore_

- Aucun des deux. J'ai dû rechercher un truc pour Blaise. C'était ça ou le laisser foutre son bordel dans le dortoir.

- Il a l'air amusant, Zabini.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, je te le présenterai.

- Un jour, peut-être... oui.

Elle soupire. J'enserre sa main dans la mienne avant de la rapprocher de moi et de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Un jour, tu ne penseras plus à tout ça. Je te le promets.

Ma voix...

_Je tremble et raisonne_

Il ne faut pas qu'elle devine. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Draco ? Que me caches-tu ?

- J'ai juste envie de passer une nuit avec toi.

- Je devais réviser après cette pause avec toi.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione. J'ai besoin de me sentir entre tes bras. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir. Ne me laisse pas seul.

Nos fronts se rencontrent et un léger sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

- Entendu.

- Tu es un ange.

- Et toi, un beau démon.

Et voilà ! Le premier pas vers la fin est enclenché. A imaginer la suite, mon ventre se noue. Aurais-je le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Il le faut. Pour elle. Pour nous. Une fin à jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis quelques temps, la nuit est devenue une amie, une confidente qui ne juge pas mes actions. Elle est la seule... Peut-être parce que ressemble tant à l'astre qu'elle veille.

Ma pâleur est troublante presque mystique. Ne suis-je pas l'enfant de Séléné et de Phoebus ? Je me le demande. Un enfant maudit. Les doigts du soleil se sont emmêlés dans mes cheveux, y laissant des filaments de lumière. Le baiser de la lune a longtemps tardé sur ma peau, le rendant aussi pâle qu'elle. Mais le Ciel, mon parrain, a perdu de son intensité dans mon regard jusqu'à ce que mes prunelles se couvrent d'un brouillard mystérieux.

La nuit tente de me séduire avec ces quelques bourgeons de lumière qu'elle dissémine un peu partout dans la voûte céleste. Je ferme les yeux et que tu le croies ou pas, Hermione, je parviens à les voir aussi brillante que l'éclat d'un diamant à la lumière du jour.

_Je reste, je cherche_

Je me mets à compter ces étoiles dans l'espoir qu'elles se multipliaient et qu'elles empêchent l'aube de pointer son nez. Oui, je supplie le soleil de ne pas se lever pour que tu puisses encore rester près de moi.

Mes yeux reviennent vers ton corps étendu sur le lit.

_Si j'oublie, je donne_

Je suis à toi, Hermione. Tu me possèdes mais cette possession t'a été fatale, comme elle l'a été avec tous ceux qui ont osé porter l'anneau maudit des Nibelungen.

Je ne suis pas cet anneau mais le serpent qui s'est enroulé autour du corps de la lionne. Des noces maudites qu'il est temps de rompre pour que l'un de nous deux retrouve sa lumière.

J'avance vers le lit et me penche sur elle.

J'effleure du bout de mes lèvres, sa bouche.

Tu es dans un autre univers que le mien, moi, incapable de dormir aussi paisiblement que toi. Mais dans ton doux sommeil, Hermione, je veille sur toi. Ma vie compte peu. La tienne vaut de l'or.

_Ma vie, mon ombre en somme_

Je me rallonge aux côtés de l'endormie.

Son corps vient aussitôt se coller au mien.

Mon corps qu'elle craignait - de ses propres aveux - d'effleurer pour ne pas attiser en moi un feu qu'elle n'aurait pas su éteindre... Mon corps qui est devenu sa propriété lorsqu'elle désire y graver le sien.

- Je t'aime, Draco, murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Aime-moi encore, Hermione.

Ma voix n'est plus aussi assurée, ni aussi narquoise que par le passé... elle est alourdie par les sanglots que je tente de garder en moi parce que je sais.

Au petit jour, ton malaise ne sera plus qu'un manteau que tu quitteras pour apprécier la chaleur de ton âme redevenue pure.

Je te promets que ton calvaire morale prendra fin alors je t'en prie aime-moi encore avant que je n'entende les litanies de ton départ.

_Jamais ne m'abandonne_

Même si mes doigts te salissent rien qu'en te touchant... c'est ce qu'ils disent.

Même si ta vue est aveuglée en me contemplant... c'est ce qu'ils pensent.

Aime-moi encore.

Aime-moi de ton corps en oubliant qu'on nous observent et jugent.

Offre-moi ta bouche pour que je goûte le fruit rouge de tes lèvres.

Consens à me céder tes yeux pour que je m'estime à travers ton regard.

Offre-toi à moi pour que jamais personne ne puisse douter que tu m'as appartenu un jour.

Que tes jambes se mêlent aux miennes, pantins désarticulés par les ébats, poupées fanées par les regards.

Aime-moi de toutes tes forces pour que demain tous voient sur mon corps les traces de tes lèvres, les marques de notre sabbat à deux.

Et qu'ils en soient outrés, qu'ils en soient horrifiés ou même furieux mais que dans tous les cas aucun ne puisse se montrer indifférent lorsqu'il verra que tu m'as aimé au delà de tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C'est par amour pour toi_

Avec le peu de couleurs que mon âme possédait, j'ai néanmoins réussi à créer une palette de couleurs que seuls tes yeux pouvaient contempler. Notre paradis ne ressemblait à aucun autre.

_C'est par amour pour elle_

L'amour, le vrai, y était notre seule religion. Ici, nous étions libre. Réellement libre de croire que le monde à l'extérieur était aussi fantaisiste que notre bulle. La belle bulle s'est éclatée et mes espoirs avec.

La réalité est bien là.

Elle m'a quitté.

_C'est par amour pour moi_

_Celui qui donne des ailes_

J'ai quitté son lit, ses bras, son coeur et sa vie pour son bien. Je le devais.

_Qui ne laisse pas le choix_

Le réveil a été dur, la journée et les jours d'après le seront encore plus. Cette douleur sera toujours présente, cette douleur intolérable qui nous fait regretter d'être vivant.

_Et qui en nous sommeille_

_Et qui en nous est roi_

Je descends les escaliers et je découvre devant moi le trio de Gryffondor. Hermione est là. Elle rit d'un rire franc à une blague de Weasley.

Elle pose une main sur son épaule.

J'ai mal.

_C'est par amour pour elle_

Je dévale les marches et bouscule Hermione qui lâche ses livres.

_C'est par amour pour toi_

- Malfoy !

- Un problème, Granger ?

Le coeur se dessèche, se fissure... il meurt peu à peu.

_C'est par amour pour toi_

- Tu pourrais faire attention !

- Oui, j'aurais dû. Je me suis collé à une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Dégoûtant !

Plus aucun battement pour vivre.

_C'est par amour pour elle_

- Dégage, Malfoy !

- C'est ce que j'allais faire, Weasel !

- Malfoy, attends !

Je m'immobilise.

- Ron, va avec Hermione dans la Grande salle. Je vous rejoints.

Weasley ne se fait pas prier. Il agrippe le bras d'Hermione et la traîne derrière lui. Elle qui me regardait froidement...

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

_C'est par amour pour moi_

_Celui qui donne des ailes_

- C'est le trait qui devait être tiré sur notre histoire. Tout est fini.

- Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle... ?

- La magie comme je te l'ai signifié dans la lettre. Elle a tout oublié. Fais en sorte que les autres se la ferment sur tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu n'as pas...

- Non. Pourquoi devrais-je oublier la seule chose qui me soit arrivée de bien dans ma vie ? Même si je dois être le seul à souffrir, je souffrirai.

- Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais... Merci, Malfoy.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Potter. Je l'ai fait pour son bien et parce que je l'aimais. C'était une décision à prendre...

_Qui ne laisse pas le choix_

- Merci de sa part, tout de même.

Potter s'en va. Potter est enfin ravi.

Et moi... Rien.

Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Cette matinée de dimanche passe lentement mais sûrement. Les Serpentard s'étonnent de mon comportement mais n'osent pas poser de questions. Seuls Blaise, Crabble et Goyle croient deviner le pourquoi du comment. Mais ils ne savent que les contours du mensonge.

Juste un mensonge.

_Et qui en nous sommeille_

_Et qui en nous est roi_

Un mensonge de plus pour garder un souvenir au fond de moi sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

- Dis-moi Draco, tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de ce qui s'est passé avec la Sang-de-Bourbe dernièrement ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Je fixe Blaise.

- Non, répond-t-il.

- Tout va bien alors.

Je ravale mes larmes et je souris. Ainsi va la vie avec ses douleurs et ses oublies.

Moi, je n'oublierai pas.

_C'est par amour pour elle_

Elle si.

C'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé.

_C'est par amour pour toi_

Qui est le plus égoïste ? On ne le saura jamais puisque tout est oublié dans nos mémoires... Maudites chairs qui elles se souviennent...

- Allons sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je suis certain qu'on pourra retrouver Potter et sa bande.

_Allez, allez, rentrons chez nous_

Ils partent en courant vers le terrain, pressé d'en découdre avec nos éternels ennemis.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il est bleu. Le soleil est bien là même si à l'intérieur de moi, l'hiver s'est définitivement installé. Mais malgré tout, un coin de mon coeur brûle encore, faiblement mais il brûle.

Triste réalité que j'ai acceptée.

Je suis mort sans être mort.

Mort pour qu'elle puisse sourire encore.

Mort pour qu'elle survive enfin paix.

_Avant, avant qu'on nous torde le cou_

Amen.

xxxx The End xxxx

Alors, Noisette ? Comment tu trouves cette song-fic ?

Je crois qu'il n'y a rien a ajouter à part que là j'ai besoin d'un mouchoir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Bisous.


End file.
